chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary-Anne Boleyn
Name: - Mary-Anne Surname: - Boleyn Title: - Adept/Initiate Race: - Human Class: - Mage Gender: - Female Age: - 21 Appearance: Mary is a slim girl, short sized with redish eyes. Her hair is short and redish aswell, and she always smiles. Psychology: - Mary-Anne is extremely shy, but she always smiles. She is kind and generous, always respecting those older than her. Alignment: Lawfull Good Birthplace: - Southshore, Hillsbrad Foothills Current Residence: - Southshore, Hillsbrad Foothills Story Introduction: It was said that when a child in Lordaeron was born with a rather strange hair color or eye color, they were able to channel strong arcane magic through their body.If not trained by the right people, these childs could become Azeroth's destroyers... Chapter I: It was a sunny morning in Southshore, the waves of the Great Sea hitting the shores of Southshore at a normal rate. Fishermen have already left their wives in their beds, as they laugh and head over towards the unhabited shores of Hillsbrad, where they can fish in peace. Their laughters are heard even from inside a small house in the downtown, where George and Anne Boleyn lived. Anne was pregnant...She was to give birth to a girl a short time. That morning, Anne woke up, suddenly, hearing the laughters. She woke up her husband, telling him she doesn't feel to well. George then ran to the Loremaster, whom was also a phisician. It was time to give birth...Anne was a strong woman, but it seems the girl inside her just won't ... go out... Finaly, Anne gave birth to a beauiful, strong girl....with a price. After the child's birth, Anne Boleyn died. The process was too painfull and she couldn't take it. George was sad, but loved his daughter. He burried Anne in Southshore's graveyard and since that day forward he had taken good care of their daughter. Chapter II: Several years after Anne's death, Mary-Anne had grown a little. Her red eyes inspired happiness and smiles accross Southshore's children's faces.She was a normal child with potential, potential to wield arcane magic.Her father loved her every day and always bought her clothes with the little money he had and tried to give her a good life. Word had reached the mages of the Kirin Tor of Mary-Anne, having red eyes.They didn't take the problem lightly, and they decided to send three emissaries to Southshore to meet the young girl. The three men, ariving in Southshore, saw her potential immediatly and told George about it. His smile widened, always thinking his daughter was special. The Kirin Tor supported the Boleyn family financialy, helping George giving Mary a happy childhood...of course, with a price. At the age of fifteen, Mary would be taken away from her father and trained under the mages of Kirin Tor.This saddened her father, but he knew it was for the best. Since that day on, Mary had expensive clothes and always studied with the best tutors. Chapter III: Over the years, Mary made many friends.She was a happy child with no problems at all. One night, while she was sleeping at one of her friend's house, they wanted to play. She with her two other friends gathered in a circle, placing four candles on the ground, pretending to cast a spell. With the lights out and the night being pretty, they just laughed. Suddenly, they pretended to be serious and started concentrating...When Mary closed her eyes, the window opened, a strong wing comming from outside, blowing out the candles. They got scared, not knowing what happened. They closed the window, as Mary kept looking at the candles, as they suddenly lit on fire again.The girls got scared and Mary and her other friend went home, scared. A few weeks later, Mary locked herself in her room where she wanted to check her powers. She ripped a pillow apart, as she closed her eyes, placing her hand above the ripped pillow. She stood like that for a few minutes, when suddenly the feathers inside the pillow started hovering, causing a beautiful atmosphere in her room. She opened her eyes, giggling at the feathers, as they moved whereever she would move her hand to.It was then Mary discovered she had powers... It was now the time... It was Mary's 15th birthday, and the mages of the Kirin Tor were already on their way to Southshore.After her birthday, a woman entered the house, wearing the tabard of the Kirin Tor. She smiled at Mary, as she nodded to her father. George started crying, giving Mary one last hug and kiss on her forehead.The mages took Mary away from her father, and offered her a new life - a life as a mage. Chapter IV: Arriving at Dalaran, Mary was introduced to several strong mages in there. She was given under the tutor of Jaina Proudmore, even though she was an apprentice aswell. Mary would have to travel with Jaina whereever she would go. Being out of time, Jaina rallied some of the Lordaeron survivors, along with Mary, and headed towards the lands in the west - Kalimdor. There, they settled in Dustwallow Marsh, building the port-city of Theramore. Mary's father, George, died when the Scourge attacked Lordaeron. As a survivor, Mary trained under mages in Theramore, improving her skills in arcane magic. Chapter V: After several years, when Mary was now 21, the Kirin Tor sent Jaina a message, saying that Mary was to be tested before she was taken under the Kirin Tor.Mary was given a quest to investigate the Hillsbrad Fields case. She took a boat from Theramore to Southshore immediatly and headed off, as she couldn't wait to see her old home again. Ariving in Southshore, she met a dwarf who was willing to help her with the case. He was about to fight any beasts or undead that would attack her, as she investigated the burnt town. In Hillsbrad Fields, she found an empty, yet resistant phial under a bookcase in the Town Hall.She placed it in her waist-pocket, ready to hand it to the mages. Then, they found a cow, infected by the plague, yet not risen as undead. When Mary lit the cow on fire, a green smoke hovered arround it, stinking of undeath. Lastly, they found a half-empty phial under the rubble at the water sillos, similar to the one in Town Hall, but this one had a green-shiny liquid inside of it. She placed it safely in her pocket, as they headed back to Southshore... Category:Characters